Passion In The Forest
by humour girls
Summary: One-shot lemon rated m Lee X Ino lemon fanfiction


**Passion in the forest**

I walked throught the forest of the village hidden in the leaf. It was quite,the birds chirping in a rythm I will never understand. Nature is amazing I looked around for the flowers which my mother sent me to pick for the shop,because they were in demand. A bouquet of them were lying there and I bent down to pick them up. When I finished transfering the flowers into a pot,I suddenly heard a voice

"I will not stop until I have done a thousand squats!" That voice...filled with determination...can only belong to the one and only ... Rock Lee. I stood and looked over the bush to the river,and there was Rock Lee,training and he was...shirtless. I had never thought Rock Lee looked good especially with his silly spandex suit. Looking at his muscular body,a thin layer of sweat covering his body,his swift movement,the way his muscles showed, representing power. That had gotten me wet. I can't believe I'm saying this,but Rock Lee looked hot. My jaw was practically on the floor. This view that I was getting was making me dizzy. I suddenly fell over and rolled down the hill. Then hands caught me,strong hands...very strong hands. I turned and was met with Rock Lee's face.

"Oh,Ino-kun, are you alright?"

"I'm okay,thanks to you."

"So how is your training going?"

"Its improving,I'm getting stronger...and a little faster."

"A little...okay." I said with doubt clear in my voice.

"So you think I'm lying."

"No I think you underestimate yourself."

"Really?" He asked as a slight blush came to his face."You really think so?"

"Yeah I do!" I said playfully hitting his chest. It was only then did I realise that I was still in his arms.

"Eh. I think you should put me down."

" Ino-kun." He gently put me down.

"I'll walk you home."

"No you done enough."

" I insist."

"Well...okay but I just need to get my flowers back."

"Sure.I'll go with you just wait for me." He ran over to a rock and took his shirt. Wait what?...Rock Lee excually wore t-shirts. This is an amazing discovery. We walked up the hill together making small talk. We finally made it to the top and I found that my basket has toppled over making my plants fall out of their pots.

"Oh no." I said as I bent down to pick them Lee did the same. Our fingers touched and I felt a spark between us...litrally. We looked up to each other and smiled. All of a sudden Rock Lee bent down and pressed his lips to mine,I didn't expect it but as it went on it started to feel right. I put my arms around his neck as the kiss became more passionate. Rock Lee's hands were feeling my body making me squirm under his touch. They finally reached my shirt and he started to put them underneath. His fingers made their way to my bra and in a second it was unclasped. He took his hands and cupped my breasts making me give a soft moan. He was carrassing my breasts as if he was a proffessional at this. He pulled his hands away making me sigh in dissappointment.

"Rock Lee,no...don't...stop."

"I'm not." He said in a husky voice. I was seeing a new side of him today. He then ripped my shirt off leaving my chest exposed. He took off his own shirt and unbuckled his belt. He then came to me and he grabbed my skirt also ripping it off. He pulled me back into another passionate kiss filled with love and lust. He was now pulling my panties down. He looked at me with a questioning face waiting for me to give confirmation.

"Please... Lee...do it...now...please!" I screeched. He bent down putting my legs on his shoulder,slowly he lowered his mouth and suddenly blew,making my wet core shiver,he blew again and I squimed,he blew once more and I shook. Seeing that this had a great effect on me he smirked.

"Lee...now ...please!"

He suddenly put his lips on my pussy lips and started to french kiss it. He licked it clean and kept licking it as if wanting more. Seeing that there wasn't any more he plunged his tongue into my pussy so suddenly that I almost jumped. Lee was the best tongue fucker in the world. He came up and tears almost ran down my face at the loss of pleasure. He put his mouth onto my breast flicking my nipple with his tongue.

"Uh...uh...uh...uh." I had started to moan loudly. His finder made its way to my clit rubbing harder and faster with each second rub.

"I love you Ino,always have and always will. Since Sakura left for Sasuke I realised that I had never really loved her,she was just a girl I thought I liked."

"Its okay, I realised that I like you too. Ooh... Lee I ...love...YOU!"

The last word came out as a scream as Rock Lee suddenly inpaled me with his whole cock.

"Lee...ah...ah...ah...faster...faster!" I has started to chant his name.

"I'm gonna cum! Cum with me baby! Cum with me!" Rock Lee demanded

"Yes! Yes!I will! I'm gonna do it ! Let's do it!"

"Lee!"

"Ino!" We both screamed each other's names as my pussy walls clenched around his huge cock as I had the best climax in the world. That clenching set off Lee and he too cummed pouring his seed into me. Lee got off and we laid down together panting hard trying to catch our breaths.

"Wow." Was all I could say to what just happened.

"Uh...Ino-kun,we've got a problem."

"What is it?"

"How are we gonna get back into the village without being seen."

"Duh! Walk!"

" But I kind of...ripped you clothes off..." I then looked to my side,at my ripped clothing. I am in shit.

"I'll borrow you my shirt."

"Thanks ,we'll try to sneak in."

"Yeah." I wore Lee's shirt and we quietely ran to my apartment. We had reached the backdoor. Whew! Made it! I walked to my door relieved ,we didn't get caught. I was calm until I heard,

"What do we have her?" Lee and I turned to see...

Lady Tsunade. OH SHIT!

**The end**

**Okay our first lemon one-shot. We hope you enjoyed it hey isn't it a weird pairing ino and lee! We know we are geniuses you don't have to flatter us!chaoi!**

**-peace out**

**-humour girls**


End file.
